


You Have Witchcraft In Your Lips

by Scarlet_Doll_13



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Doll_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Doll_13
Summary: You have witchcraft in your lips’ (Henry V – Act 5, Scene 2)Eva was diagnosed with chronic illnesses in her teens and has struggled with her health. She is a costume designer and met Tom on the set of Thor and have been best friends ever since. Tom has always been a supportive friend with Eva's health, being a confidant and a shoulder to cry on. Fast forward to after the 'Swift' moment, Tom found their roles reversed. Eva was the one to comfort him. After both professing their love for one another they settled in life together. Have a look into their life and the past moments that would unknowingly impact their future lives.Sorry for the crap summary I'm not so good at them.





	1. I hate the media

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fiction I don't mean to offend or upset people. Eva is inspired by my struggle with my illnesses and also a chronically Ill YouTuber Chronically Jaquie (Go check her out, she's amazing) . She has been a huge help for me to understand illness, disability and coping with day to day life.

**June 2017 - London**

 

_Bad news ladies the Night Manager Actor Tom Hiddleston was spotting kissing a redhead during Lunch in London. The actor and his companion sat outside the hip 60s cafe, the ‘coffee cup’ with a golden retriever at their feet._

 “Fuck. Shit, Wank. Balls!”

 Tom leaned around the door frame to the bathroom; towel round his waist and water from the shower rolled down his chest. “What?”

 I looked up at him over my glasses, “We’ve been discovered.”

 He ran a towel through his wet hair, “Well we’ve kept it quiet for 8 months, it was going to happen sooner or later.”

 He laid down next to me and peered at the laptop resting on my knees. He looked at the pictures of us taken from a few days ago. Tom and I were sat outside our favourite lunch place on a sunny weekday, with my dog under the table. There were pictures of us talking, one of tom with his arm on the back of my chair. We both were laughing at a photo book that had come that morning.

 “Well we weren't overly clingy, just like we talked about with Luke, people won’t care. Carry on reading love.”

 He stood, dropping the towel and began rummaging through the draws for his boxers. I dragged my eyes from his pert backside that many of his fans had seen in the Night Manager.

_“The 36 year old star was spotted with his arm around the back of her chair, both of them laughing at a book on the table. The golden under the table sat with his head in Hiddleston’s lap. Both of them were seen discussing something from the book._

 “They make us sound like we’re boring old farts.”

 Tom smirked, “Keep reading.”

  _The presumed couple walked around Hampstead heath holding hands. Tom held onto the lead of the woman’s Dog, they retired to a bench where things got a little steamy._

 I slammed shut the laptop and placed it into the bedside cupboard. “Steamy! I’ll give them fucking steamy! There were children present! I bloody hate the media!”

Clad only in his boxers Tom fell into bed next to me, “Look we knew this would happen at some point, I’m surprised we got away with it for so long.”

I sighed and took of my glasses rubbing my eyes, “I just think I was living in a dream world.”

He pulled me too him so I was resting on his chest. He was still warm from the shower. “This article is nothing. The photos are shockingly bad, no-one at work will recognize that it’s you. They won’t even recognise Ragnar, he didn’t have his harness on. Even though he’s dashingly handsome, from those pictures he looks like any other golden retriever.

I leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you.”

Tom rolled us over so he was on top, “You are very welcome.”

Tom started to kiss down my neck and chest, when his phone rang. With Luke’s ring tone. I knew that he had seen the article. I slid out from under Tom.

 “Sorry lover boy, but that’s not a call I want to listen too.”

 Tom flumped on the bed and groaned.

 

~~~~~

 

By the time Tom had finished on the phone I had started dinner. He was now fully dressed in lounging trousers and a marvel t-shirt. His hair had air dried and now rivaled a labradoodle, as much as he hated it, I loved his curly hair. I slid his mug down the workbench. He took a sip.

“Was it that bad?”

Tom leaned against the side, Ragnar moved to sit at his feet. “Not really, we’ve managed to keep it under wraps for ages. Luke was just happy that we got all your privacy settings sorted last month. He knows that the press will keep digging to find out who you are.”

“I’m not worried too much sweetie, things happen for a reason. We’ll see how the next couple of weeks go, You never know I might say yes to Ragnarok.”

“I spoke to Luke about that. I just wished there was something a bit smaller for you first carpet event.”

I turned to look at him, leaning against the side. The low evening light shone through the kitchen window, igniting his blonde hair into a halo. His favourite mug clutched in his hands, staring into the tea like it would give him answers. I wiped my hands on my apron and stood next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm snaked around my waist.

“Sweetie I’m not worried, we have a long while to plan. Like Luke said we can always do a press release before the premiere. Which I think would be better. As soon as people google my name, they’ll find out who I am and about all my illnesses. How about you ring Luke back and ask him to pop round some time tomorrow.”

Tom nodded and kissed the top of my head, “Okay Darling. What have we got for dinner?"

I detangled myself from him and check on the pasta. "Bolognese. I found some in the freezer.  
  
He hummed in agreement, "I'll go ring Luke then set the table."  
  
Even though we still had our own places we spent most of the time at my place with the occasional nights at toms. It was easier to stay at mine then lug all my medical equipment to his. Being friends and lovers over the past 8 years put us at ease in each other's company. I divided the pasta and Tom’s famous bolognese onto our two plates while Tom sliced the garlic bread. We took our seats at at the table and began to eat.

I took a sip of wine, “Was Luke okay with tomorrow?”

Tom nodded and reached for a slice of garlic bread. “He said he be round at 11. He’ll bring around some paperwork and stuff. Are you sure you want to do this?”

I sat back in my chair, “I’m sure Tom. It’s about time we took things seriously, I’m ready to start doing more events with you.

Tom smiled and patted my hand on the table.

“The only thing is Tom…”

He hummed round his mouthful of bread.

“I won’t be going to Wimbledon with you.”

Tom swallowed, tipped his head back and laughed, “I wouldn’t expect you too my dear.”

Tom and I snuggled on the sofa after dinner, Ragnor at out feet. We talked about what was going to happen tomorrow, all the different way we could announce relationship. Googling how other celebrities had released their relationships. Instagram looked like a strong possibility.

We laughed how no one had spotted us at Kong: Skull Island premiere in London, simply because it started raining and under Tom's request Luke escorted me straight into the building under a large black umbrella. So no one really got a chance to take even one photograph me. Even at the LA premiere I walked down the carpet with relative easy. Tom arrived on his own and I caught Brie’s car as I had to quick fix her dress and lend her a pair of my louboutins. Brie always has a habit of stealing my shoes, handbags and clothes. Although I was three inches taller, definitely heavier and with slightly bigger boobs, we roughly wore the same size in most things. But I couldn’t talk I borrowed brie’s designer clothes to see how the fit and fabric feel for my fashion line. The joys of being of being clothes buddy’s.

 

~~~~~

 

Tom walked around the next morning like a bloody peacock, so proud of himself for giving me heart palpitations. It didn’t happen very often and the first time that it happened in bed, Tom nearly turned grey with worry and panic. Now it just brings him great joy and satisfaction. At 11 o’clock precisely the doorbell rang and Tom buzzed Luke up, leaving the door on its latch.

Tom popped round the kitchen door. “Is there anything that needs taking out?”

I nodded to the tray with cake and china on. “Just that please, I’m just waiting for the kettle to boil.”

I heard the lift doors open and Luke’s voice calling for Tom. Tom picked up the tray and took it into the dining room, I assume collecting Luke on the way. I was nervous about today, part of me still didn’t feel ready. Another was anxious about what people would say.

I poured the hot water in the large tea pot with earl grey for Tom and Luke. I poured water into the french press for my decaf coffee. I loved coffee so much, the smell and taste. That would be because of the Italian blood in me. But because of my heart condition I couldn’t drink much of the stuff and sometimes I couldn’t have it at all. Tom lovingly brought me coffee scented candles, so when I can’t have any I can still enjoy the smell.

I carried the tea pot and french press into the dining room, Tom stood took take the heavier teapot off me. Odin, my giant one eyed fluff monster, came and sat on the chair beside me. He's partial to some cake, or any food at all. Tom had found his name hilarious when they first met, he spent the day calling him father and bowing I'm his presence. I still sometimes catch him doing it now.

Tom poured tea for him and Luke and coffee for me.

“So business first then cake?” Luke asked.

I nodded, “We talked about it last night and we think we should release something.”

“Just something small,” Tom added

“I just don't want my presence at Thor Ragnarok premiere to over shadow the movie. I want people talking about how much they like the movie not who Tom's dating.”

 Luke nodded and flipped through his diary and organiser. “So we have four months to Thor. So that's enough time to release something and have it settle down again. So what were you both thinking.”

Tom took hold of my hand on the table. “We thought Instagram was good choice, not too formal. Just something to link us together.”

Luke looked at me, “anything else.”

I bit my lip. Tom knowing how I felt gave my hand a squeeze.

“I want to be out of the city when it's released. I can't be dealing with paparazzi and stalkers while I'm ill.”

Luke looked back at his diary. “Well Tom's free for the next two weeks, I can't see why not. It might do the both of you some good. A little R&R before you have to go on press tour and your new line comes out.”

I frowned and looked at Tom, “did you tell him?”

Tom looked guilty, “I did but there's a reason. Anything big on your calendar Luke knows about so he knows what's happen even if I'm away. That way if there's ever a problem Luke has all the information to handle it.”

I rested my head on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Luke wrote something on his note pad. “Just tell me when you're leaving and I'll leave the Instagram stuff up to you two, just give me the heads up before you post.”

Tom and nodded. I picked up the cake knife and cut us all a piece. Tom and Luke dug in.

Luke sat back in his chair, “Oh Eva it's as good as always. So how did your hospital appointment go?”


	2. I’m not just any woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece of fiction I don't mean to offend or upset people. Eva is inspired by my struggle with my illnesses and also a chronically Ill YouTuber Chronically Jaquie (Go check her out, she's amazing) . She has been a huge help for me to understand illness, disability and coping with day to day life.

**June 2016 - London**

Tom and I had planned our escape from London. We decided to visit his mum and my paternal grandparents. After Luke left we decided to travel the next day, giving us enough time to notify the relevant people, to pack and sort my medical supplies. Tom was still every learning about all my medical needs. He was currently counting syringes for me to pack into my case. The was an order of packing, all the different medication and equipment gets sorted into separate boxes and bags, then it's stacked into my case.

“So are we taken Ragnar?” Tom asked from the floor. Ragnar perked his ears up hearing his name.

“I’m not sure it depends on what car we take. If it's your jag then there’s not enough for him and the luggage. If we take my Audi there’s more than enough room.”

Tom nodded, “That's fine, the Audi it is. I don’t mind driving it if we have to swap.”

While we were filming Thor in Los Angeles the cast were permitting a long weekend break. We finished filming late Thursday afternoon and did not have to be back at the Paramount lot till Tuesday. Tom and I had escaped early the Friday morning planning a road trip and a couple to Las Vegas. Two hours into the four and half hour trip we stopped for a break. Stupidly I hadn't drank much fluids and began to feel lightheaded and sick. Tom who was my guardian angel took over the driving and looked after me all weekend. Since then my car at home and the rentals wherever we might be for filming I made sure Tom was on the insurance.

“Okay then we’ll need to pack his stuff too.”

Tom patted Ragnar on the head and he went back to chewing his bone.

“Okay Rangar’s stuff is something I can do. So bunny, food and toys?”

I nodded, “Yeah he has the red bag in my wardrobe, it’s got towels, a spare lead, collar and harness. His travel bed, blanket and bits. Also a copy of his medical records.”

Tom took the red bag from my wardrobe and took it to the kitchen to pack some food and toys. I checked my packing list once more to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything. Travelling with a chronic illness was hard work, a lot of preparation was needed. After filling my medical case I zipped it up and left it by the bedroom door with my other case and Tom’s relatively smaller case.

I found tom and Ragnar in the kitchen with the red duffel on the side. They were both rummaging through the toy box.

“How’s things going?”

Tom stood and stretched, placing a couple of tennis balls in the end pocket. “Pretty good, I think I got everything. Enough food, toys for home and walking and also Nibbles.”

I smiled and nodded. We couldn’t say treat in Ragnar's presence otherwise he’d beg till he got one. “We’ll leave it on the side for now, i don’t want him to shred it in the middle of the night.”

Tom pushed it to the back next to the home phone. “Finished with all your stuff?”

I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. One of his hands began playing with one of my curls that had escaped.

“Yep everything's done. I just need to pack the cooler and my pillows in the morning.”

Tom hummed, “Oh I just have to add my shirts too. I don’t want them getting crumpled.”

“You can always put them in one of your garment bags and hang them in the car.”

Tom pressed a kiss on top of my head. “Brilliant, that's why I love you.”

“I love you too. There’s nothing in the fridge, want to have take out?”  
  
“That was just what I was thinking. I need to pack my backpack with my bits in, i just need to charge my gadgets and put some scripts in. I’ll sort my shirts, you order in?.”

I nodded, grabbing the menu of the kitchen board and ordered from our favourite Indian place. While tom was sorting his shirts I checked the fridge for perishables and tried to figure out what I could make for our trip tomorrow. I decided to make two cakes, one for my nana and one for Diana. Once they were in the oven the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse from my handbag and made my way down in the lift. Tipping the delivery man I made my way upstairs. Tom was waiting for me as soon as the lift doors opened.

“Why didn’t you tell me. I would have gone down and got it.”

“You were busy”

I handed the bag off to him. Tom had gotten plates and cutlery out. I filled our glasses with lemon water from the fridge. Tom dished the food onto our two plates. As I didn’t eat much we just ordered a meal for one and I had a babies portion while Tom had the rest. I struggled greatly with food in my younger years due to gastroparesis, which led to me being fitting with a feeding tube. I had the one down my nose to begin with as I was to weak to have surgery. In my early twenties I had surgery to fit a tube directly into my jejunum. A couple of years ago I had it updated to a tiny little g-jet. Tom had been greatly amused when he found out that the new port glowed in the dark. Because I got most of my nutrition from the formula, anything I could eat was a bonus.

“I made cakes for nana and your mum.”

Tom dipped a piece of naan into his curry. “Which ones did you make?”

“I made a lemon cake for your mum and a fruit one for nana.”

Tom wrinkled his nose. “I always hated fruit cake. It's all stodgy and horrible.

I smiled at him. “Don't worry it's more a cherry and raisin cake. The raisins get soaked in whiskey.”

Tom smiled, “You've tempted me try it.”

My phone on the side began to chime.

“Excuse me.”I wiped my mouth on a napkin and stood from table. The timer was for the lemon cake. I took it out of the oven, stabbed it with a skewer and soaked it with lemon juice simple syrup. I left it to soak in and rejoined Tom at the table.

“Could I have a piece of naan please.”

Tom tore off a small chuck and passed it across the table. “So what time we leaving tomorrow?”

“I was thinking of around 10-ish it's 2 and a half hours to nana's plus our pit stop. That should get us there for around 1.”

“Are we splitting the driving?”

I nodded, “Please. I'm okay doing the first half, it's after the break I struggle.”

Tom nodded, “That’s fine, I can go through the script for Early man in the first half.”

I had just managed to finish my baby portion, I sat back in the chair and felt very full and bloated.

“I was surprised you ate all that.”

“Me too. I might be paying for it later.”

“As you got the take away i’ll do the washing up. Then you can write in your diary.”

I stood, put my plate in the sink and took my glass of water with me to the living room. I had placed my food diary on the coffee table for me to fill out. My New doctor who took over my care last year suggested a diary so I could recorded what activity I did that day, how I was feeling that day, any severe symptoms and what food I ate. As I knew i had to take it seriously, I bought myself a nice fancy diary and pen set to encourage me to fill it out.

When Tom was finished washing up he came and sat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders. He read the comments on the previous week in my diary. “You’ve not been too bad this week. You’ve managed to work, get some gym time in and eat fairly well.”

“Yeah. The only problem with good weeks, bad ones tend to follow.”

Tom pressed a kiss to my temple. “I know full well that even on the bad days, you have enough courage and determination to get through.”

Tom always knew what to say. I leaned up and kissed him. “Thank you sweetie. Shall we pop and movie in and snuggle.

Tom smiled. “Sounds lovely.”

My phone buzzed on the coffee table. “You choose the movie, I just need to sort the cakes.”

I made my way back into the kitchen, rescuing the fruit cake from the oven. I managed to get it out of the tin and onto the drying rack without burning myself. I lay a clean muslin cloth over it to stop anything landing on it in the night. The syrup was completely soaked in on the lemon cake, I placed it in a cake box and sealed it tight. I left the box next to the cooler on the side. I'd put the fruit cake in a box in the morning then secure both in a canvas bag.

Picking the clean blanket off the washing pile I made my way back to the sofa. I sat down next to tom in my usual corner spot.

“What did you pick” I struggled wedging a pillow under my legs.

“The new Jungle Book.” Tom gently lifted my legs and placed the pillow under. He then lay the blanket over them.

I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you. I should have known better than to leave you in charge of the movie picks.”

Tom lifted an eyebrow,“Like your choices would be any better”

“I have a good taste in movies thank you very much.”

Really… The Cat in the Hat, Furry Vengeance, Hotel Transylvania .

I snuggled in. “Touche Mr Hiddleston. ”

Ragnar grabbed a chew toy from his box and lay down next to me on the floor. He was always at arm's length away. Tom scratched him behind the ears. Ragnar loved Tom, he was his favourite person aside from me.

“So who's nana again?”

“She’s my Nonna’s twin sister. Her names Anna, but I called her nana when I was little and it just stuck.

“So I suppose it's like having two grandma's?”

“Yeah it is. Even though their twins they're like chalk and cheese. Nana's laid back and chilled where as Nonna is the loud matriarch. She likes to look after everyone. She'll say you're too skinny and try feed you up.”

“Oh I don't mind that at all.”

“Nana reminds me of a 70s hippy. Long red hair, tie dyed clothes, bangles and rings. Nonna reminds me of Audrey Hepburn, always well dressed and presentable. She was the inspiration of my vintage clothing line.”

“They both sound equally amazing.”

“They are. I can’t wait to see your mum, I’ve got some ideas I want to run past her. ”

“Like what?”

Tom and I wiggled around into a comfortable position as the movie started.

“I was thinking of making a few vintage jewellery pieces, maybe some sunglasses. I have a couple of sketches and ideas in my bag, from the team. I wanted to ask your mums opinion has she fantastic taste.”

Tom tucked me further into his chest. “Okay darling, just make sure not to forget your work bag in the morning.”

#######

Tom stood at the foot of the bed clad only in his boxers. He was staring at the pile of cases by the bedroom door.

He turned his head to the side, “Eva, do women always have this much luggage?”

I laughed knowing full well that even the most fashion conscious woman in the world would still have less baggage than me.

“I don’t think so. But I’m not just any woman.”

Tom climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, “That you are my love.”

“I had a thought about the press release.”

Tom hummed.

“Can we do it in a couple of days. It would be nice to see nana and your mum, give them some warning.”

“That's perfect. How about we upload it in the morning, then disappear somewhere for the day. No Internet.”

“It's a date. I know a spot for a picnic, which is quiet and we can hide the for the day.”

“As we will be around people for the next week, I won't be able to ravish you. I think we should make the most of it.”

“Even though nana is Italian she's not straight laced, she knows that we have adult sleepovers. She's even put us in the same room.”

Tom flipped us over.“I know that we can still have fun on holiday, but we can't make any noise. I won't be able to to listen to your beautiful moans.”

“Well then mister Hiddleston ravish away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos!


	3. Peace and Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when Tom and Eva drive to Nana's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece of fiction I don't mean to offend or upset people. Eva is inspired by my struggle with my illnesses and also a chronically Ill YouTuber Chronically Jaquie (Go check her out, she's amazing) . She has been a huge help for me to understand illness, disability and coping with day to day life.

**June 2016 - London**

 

A sharp pain in my stomach woke me from my sleep. I checked the clock and it was only 4 am. I mentally groaned, knowing that I would not go back to sleep in this pain. Leaving Thomas asleep in my bed I made my way to the living room, Ragnar following close behind. The first thing I did was to take some painkillers through my chest port. Thankfully IV painkillers work very quickly and eased my pain. 

I hooked myself up to my infusion pump and left the nutrition till I was feeling a bit better. I had two wicker baskets at the end of the sofa, they contained all the items I would need to turn the corner sofa into my hospital bed. The bigger one was filled with pillows for my back and legs and a nice warm blanket. The smaller one held a on of medicine kits, (which were stored in every nook and cranny around the apartment), an a electric heating pad, a copy of one of my favourite books and a pair of headphones. I made my temporary bed and snuggled in the blanket. 

Ragnar curled up beside me and rested his head on my lap. He wasn't allowed on beds or sofas very often as he couldn't do it in public or in hospital. Being allowed on the sofa was a big treat, he only tends to get up when I'm sick to comfort me. Which happened often in his two years with me. Ragnar was born on October 1st 2014, he came to me on February 14th the next year. He was a fantastic dog, so quick and eager to learn. It took him no time to learn the things he would need to look after me. I couldn’t have asked for a 

I plugged into my phone and chose something to watch on Netflix. Netflix is the nectar of insomniacs, you can always find something new to watch, to pass away the hours. Four episodes of iZombie later, I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped out of my skin. I turned to see Tom and yanked off my headphones.

Tom tucked a wild curl behind my ear. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

My heart had returned to its normal-ish rhythm. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have the volume so loud.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Since four.”

Tom sighed, “It's nearly half 7. Why didn’t you wake me darling.”

“It didn't want to disturb you. I would have to turn the light on to take my meds. This was just easier.”

Tom rested his hands on my shoulders and began to massage the tension away. “How about we get you into a nice bath. I’ll go for a run and when I get back I’ll help you sort the food and pack up the last bits.”

I tipped my head back, “That sounds like heaven. Thank you. I have to take Ragnar out first.”

He placed a kiss on my forehead. “Don’t worry, I won't go for a run, I’ll walk him instead. But first I’ll get the bath started, you make yourself some tea.”

I untucked myself from the sofa, placed my phone in my infusion bag and shrugged it on my back. I shuffled my way to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of peppermint tea and hot water in the teapot for Tom when he came back. I took my mug to the en suite, Ragnar at my heels. Tom had filled the bath half way and had added my favourite vanilla bubbles. Tom took the mug from me and placed it next to the taps. 

“Just relax and I'll sort Ragnar out. Hopefully you'll feel better afterwards.”

Tom held onto my backpack while I unplugged and got undressed. Once I was in the bath he placed it on the stool next to the bath and I connected myself back up. 

Tom grabbed the hairbrush off the side and knelt beside the bath, Ragnar sat beside him, and sniffed the bubbles. Between the two of us we managed to put my hair up. 

“Right I'll go get dressed and take Ragnar to the park. You have your phone if you need me.”

“Thank you Tom.”

He lent forward and kissed me. “No problem.”

He stood from the bath and patted Ragnar on the head. The dog turned and followed him out of the bathroom, only pausing at the door to look back at me. 

I waved my hand, “Go on, I’ll be fine.”

With my blessing Ragnar disappeared out the door and tom closed it behind him. I sank back into the bath and rested my head on the edge. The bath was one of the reasons I purchased the two story apartment. The roof terrace and the lift were the other reasons. It was hard to find ground floor apartments big enough for me to live with all my medical equipment and have enough space to work from home. 

Living in London had its pros and cons. It was close to the airports for when I traveled for work or to see my family. It has the tube network, perfect for easy travel to see friends or my doctors. On the other hand it was busy and noisy. Traveling with Charlie, my previous canine companion, on the underground at peak times was to put it politely a fucking abomination. If people didn’t push past me, they’d step on her. Even though they’re call priority seats you’d see businessmen sink lower behind their newspapers. I hope their mothers would be proud of them.

At anytime I doubting buying the apartment, I simply climbed up to the roof terrace and looked at my view. Whether at night or day the view was spectacular. The terrace faced onto St. James park, peaking above the treetops was the central London skyline; the Shard, Big Ben and the London eye. Also it was closer to Tom, before my old ground floor flat was over an hour on the tube out of London, plus a walk from the tube. Yes it was slightly easier to travel around by car, but when I had to get to work, it would take ages. 

Tom was kind enough to put Charlie and I up for a couple of days during the move. I had the apartment converted and decorated during autumn and winter 2013. I moved in January 2014. This was during filming of Crimson peak in Canada. It wasn’t me that went to view the apartment my nana did as she knew exactly what I needed and what I  looking for. I moved in just before we were due back in Canada, after new years. Tom and I celebrated with Italian food and wine and Charlie got a nice new chew toy. Charlie retired in late 2015 once Ragnar was fully trained. Unable to bring myself to  leave him at home by himself all day, he moved in with Nana whom he loved dearly. He’s been happy there ever since, Nana works from home so it's much better for him. He was good company when she had her knees replaced and an excellent helper in her recovery.

I felt better in myself, my painkillers had fully kicked in and the hot bath helps with the muscle cramps. Injury hoped the steam wouldn't make my curls frizzy. I checked with my phone's camera, hoping that I could getaway with yesterday's curls. I couldn't. They no longer resembled my normal neat and tidy hairstyle. The curls were wild and free, my Italian heritage sometimes fought back and kicked my hair in its metaphorical balls. I had no time to was and reset it so a scarf day it would be. Also it would keep me cool during the car trip in the unusually  hot June. I was in the bath for nearly an hour before I heard the door open and Ragnar’s claws clip on the hard floor. I could tell he was hopping from one foot to the other, something he always did when he had been away and was excited about seeing me. 30 seconds later he was scratching at the door. Tom opened it and they both came in. Ragnar came straight to me and nudged my arm, his signal to see if I was okay. I stroked his silky head.

Tom perched on the edge of the bath by my feet. “Are you feeling better?”

I nodded. “A lot better thank you. Was Ragnar good.”

Tom smiled. “As always. Shall we get you out? I can do the food while you get yourself ready.”

God I loved him. “A perfect plan Mr Hiddleston.”

Tom lent me his arm to get out of the bath. Sometimes I could do it myself sometimes I needed a hand up. When I was out he grabbed the large towel of the heated rack and wrapped it round my shoulders. Tom picked up my backpack and we shuffles into the bedroom. Once I was on the bed Tom helped my dry my feet. 

“Anything else you need help with?”

I shook my head, “No I think I'll be alright. I'll call if I need help.”

Tom stood and kissed me, “I'll get on with the food.”

I looked in the mirror on my vanity, wondering what to do with my hair. I wondered if I could salvage my fringe...

~~~~~~~~

Tom POV

 

The cakes were in their respective boxes and I had put together a few snacks with what we had left in the fridge. All that was left in the fridge was the red plastic box with Eva’s medication which would be packed at the last minute in a special cooler with ice packs.  

I felt a pair of arms snake around me and a face press against my shoulders. 

“Thank you for this morning.”

I turned and wrapped my arms back around Eva. “You're more than welcome. You feeling better.” 

Eva nodded and detangled herself from me. “I am thank you. Is there anything that needs doing?”

I zipped up the cooler bag with the snacks in. “Nope. Cakes are packed and food is sorted. I just used the last of the milk and I've packed the OJ that was in the fridge. All that's left is medication.”

Eva placed her now detached infusion bag onto the side and lifted herself up onto the kitchen island. She had her hair wrapped in a bright red scarf with her fringe curled and pinned in place. When her curly hair got unruly she tends to tame it with a scarf or hat. Her blue silk kimono bunched up revealing more of her creamy skin.

“I’ve packed my pillows and put your Ipad on charge. We’re all pack, the luggage just needs loading.”

I stood between her legs and kissed her. “Thank you. I’ll pack the car when you’re getting dressed.”

She locked her legs around me and kissed me back. We both got carried away until Ragnar began to bark. I pulled away from Eva and sighed at the dog. 

“I suppose he’s telling us that he want’s to get going?”

Eva giggled. “I think so, he knows when his red bag comes out we’re going on a trip. Plus he hasn’t seen Charlie in a while.”

I kissed her forehead. “Go get dressed I’ll load the car. Once you’re done we’ll grab the cooler and head off.”

Eva slid off the side “Thank you Mr Hiddleston.”

She waltzed back towards the bedroom with Ragnar at her heels. I left the full and empty cooler on the side along with my backpack and Eva’s infusion bag. I placed Ragnar's bag by the lift. When I went to collect the luggage in the master bedroom I could hear Eva upstairs in her dressing room. There was a set of stairs in the bedroom was the only way up to the dressing room on fifth floor. She was listening to some quiet, relaxing jazz. I picked up my case and Eva's smaller bags, I would come back for the bigger cases. 

After three trips up and down in the lift the boot of the car was packed and I was sat in the living room finishing off my mug of tea. After spending 45 minutes in her dressing room Eva came out looking like a old Hollywood movie star. She had on loose navy spotted trousers and a white blouse. Light makeup and her signature red lipstick. She was fixing her earring into place, her red handbag on her shoulder. 

She gave me a twirl, “So will I pass?”

I swallowed hard. No matter what she wore she always looked so beautiful. “Perfect darling. ”

She lent down and kissed me, “Thank you for packing the car.”

“It was no problem. I’m nearly finished with my tea if you want to get your meds in the fridge.”

Eva gave me another kiss and made her way back to the kitchen. I drank what was left of my tea and made my way to the kitchen. Eva had gotten everything sorted and together. I quickly washed my cup and left it on the draining board. I shrugged my backpack on my back and carried the cooler bags and Eva’s back pack to the car while she hooked Ragnar into his travel collar and lead. While she was settling him into the backseat, I put the cooler bags in the boot, Eva’s bag behind the driver's seat so it was in easy reach and my bag in the passenger's seat footwell. I got into my seat and buckled my seat belt. Eva climbed into the driver's seat and got herself settled.

“We all ready?”

I nodded. Eva put the car in gear and headed out of her road.

Two hours later we reached the service station. What should have taken less than an hour had taken us longer as the centre of London was heavily congested. Thankfully it was still cool in the morning so no one got overheated while we were stuck.

I went into the services first, disguised in sunglasses and sunhat. I went for a quick bathroom break then escaped back to the car. By the time I was back to the car Eva was out and had leached Ragnar up. I gave her a quick kiss and took hold of the lead. 

She handed the car keys to me, “I won't be too long. Just a tea for you?”

“Please.” 

Eva grabbed her folding cane out of the door pocket and headed into the services. Keeping my disguise on Ragnar and I walked to the grass area at the back of the car park. This was our routine, I went in first while Eva stretched her aching body and get Ragnar ready for when I came back. Once i was back i took him for a walk and Eva went in, had her bathroom break and got us drinks. If Eva was on her own, she’d always walk Ragnar first and made sure he’d have a drink before even thinking of her own needs. Once Ragnar was done we headed back to the car. I had just finished loading him into the back seat and gave him some water when Eva appeared through the carpark. She had a pained look on her face. I took the cup holder and paper bag from her hands.

“You okay?”

Eva lent against the car, “I stretched to get some sugar and the stomach pain came back.”

I rubbed her arm, “Let’s get in the car and sort your meds out.”

I helped Eva into the passenger's seat and I climbed into the driver's seat. I rested the cups on the dashboard. Eva had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. I grabbed her backpack and rummaged for the red bag full of her medication. Ragnar knowing that something was wrong, stretched from the back seats so his head rested on Eva’s shoulder. I placed the pouch in Eva’s lap. I didn’t trust myself to give Eva medication, I was so scared that I’d do something wrong. While Eva was making herself comfortable I sorted out her herbal tea and my tea. Eva let out a long sigh, a sign that her painkillers were kicking in. I handed her the paper cup.

“Better?”

Eva nodded taking the cup, “Yes thanks. I think its from my checkup the other day. Remember I caught my button and had to have an emergency appointment. They messed with it. But it’s not hurt till now because of the strong painkillers they gave me. They only for a few days. Plus I don’t think the sex helped.”

I choked on a mouthful of tea, “Okay. We will take it easy while we’re away. If it still hurts when we get back we can see your doctor.”

Eva blew on her tea, “Yes mother.”

“Do you want to chill here for a while or just drive?”

Eva looked at me and rested her hand on top of mine. “I don’t mind it’s up to you captain.”

“Let me have something to eat and a bit of tea and we’ll head off. I know you can get a bit sick when you’ve got stomach pains. We’ll wait and let the painkillers kick in.”

Eva kissed me, “What would I do without you.”

“You'd be fine. You’re a strong independent woman. I just help run baths, make tea and walk Ragnar.”

Ragnar turned to look at me. “I’m taking that look as shut up, eat and get driving.”

An hour and half later we pulled into Nana’s driveway. I knew she lived in a cottage but it was nothing like a thought. I was thinking of a tiny thatched cottage with a couple of tiny rooms. In actually fact it was a big Elizabethan manor house with white walls and black exposed beams. The gardens surrounding us were beautifully in bloom and well tended too.

Eva took a deep breath in through the open window. “Welcome to peace and tranquility Tom.”

Eva leaned over towards me and honked twice on the horn. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out the car. She let Ragnar run loose but he didn't go far, just happy to sniff the grass and flowers, knowing where he was from the familiar scent. Eva started for the boot but I beat her too it. The only thing that I allowed her to hold was the cooler pack containing her medication.

I heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps crunching on the gravel. Eva let out a squeal of happiness and Ragnar barked then ran to the taller of the two women. She looked like a carbon copy of Eva just a couple of inches shorter. She had on a cream blouse tucked into tweed trousers, held up with braces. The other woman was a lot shorter about 5 foot 5, blonde and very curvy. She looked like she just stepped out of an episode of mad men, with a blue floral fitted dress. 

Eva wrapped her arms around the blonde woman while the red haired one stroked Ragnar. Ragnar soon left her as his old friend appeared at the door. Charlie had gotten more grey since i had last sore him. But he was as happy as a puppy to see Ragnar, both of them running round in a circle smelling each other. Eva left the blonde and moved on to who I guessed was Nana. 

The blonde held out her arms to me. “Hello Tom it’s so lovely to finally meet you. I’m Sorcha. Are we a hugger? She had a very strong Irish brogue

I bent down to her hug her. “I’ve gotten to be one since meeting Eva.”

I stood up, “Eva’s told me all about you.”

She smiled, “All good I hope.”

Eva had finished being fussed over by nana. She linked arms with Sorcha. “Nana, this is my Thomas.”

She hugged me as well. “I’m so happy to meet you. You can call me Nana or Anna. whatever you feel comfortable with.”

I smiled at her. “Thank you.”

She took a step back, “Right let’s help you with the bags.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

She patted me on the cheek, “Us Bianchi women are made of strong stuff.”

Between Nana, Sorcha and myself we managed to take all the bags into the house and leave them by the stairs. I went back out to the car and saw Eva sorting out the back seat, folding up the dog cover. I walked to the boot to shut it.

“Hold on tom, I’ll leave this in the boot.”

She took the folded cover and placed it back in it’s storage bag. “So are they like what you thought.”

I placed an arm round her shoulders.  "When you said not straight laced, I thought you meant a little lady in hippy skirts with long flowing hair. Not someone who'd just stepped out of the 1920s. Who made that suit? It was just... a bit of a shock that she looks nothing like I thought."   
  
"I’m sorry Tom. I should have shown you a picture of her. I know normal nana's are grey haired, knit and pinch your cheeks. Mines a redheaded lesbian biker, that designs and takes care of gardens for big fancy houses and wears 1920 tweed suits that I make her.”

Nana popped her head back round the front door. “Kettles on, need a hand with anything else?”

“We’re okay nana. There's nothing left.” Eva called out. 

I turned to Eva. “Can you make me one please.”

Eva looked over her sunglasses at me. “What a lesbian suit?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint tea can help sooth stomach complaints. Or so I've been told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos!


End file.
